


Joy

by Zixen



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zixen/pseuds/Zixen
Summary: This is set directly after Arthur receives his quest from Sally. Only, Gemma has published her article and thrown the world into caos. Now, Wellington Wells is on lockdown and there are constables everywhere. How will Arthur get into Hayworth now? Perhaps he can convince one of them to let him in?
Relationships: Arthur Hastings (We Happy Few)/Original Male Character(s), Arthur Hastings/Hercule Poirot, Arthur Hastings/constable
Kudos: 3





	Joy

Alright, Arthur, you’ve done these dozens of times! You’ve broken into homes across the commonwealth, thrown down with gangs and bobbies, and convinced the general public that you are in fact, not a downer! So why should I be paralyzed at the mere thought of seeing Sally again?! Ooh, and that kiss! Why did I push her away; what’s wrong with me? I’m not even sure she accepted my apology, but she surely didn’t forget to send me on a wild escapade to get; of all things, cod liver oil. Dreadful stuff! Why does she want that slick fish vomit, especially after what her mother did...Ughhh. I just don’t understand it! I dig my fingers into the flesh of temples vexed right out of my skull. I’m mere feet from Sally’s door, but I can neither take one step forward nor can I return to Sally’s room. I want to curse Sally and everything she stands for: my past, my childhood, and the destruction of damned society yet hold her close never to let her go again all at the same time. Why can’t I say no to Sally?

It’s midday when I leave the hatch. Already I feel queasy. For whatever reason, I have a mounting hunch that getting cod liver oil is going to be far more complicated than it sounds. But I’ve got to remember that in the end it’s all for Percy, no matter how much my subconscious screams Sally boyle. I gather only a few items, leaving plenty of space for any goodies I may find on my ‘quest.’ I’ve not got much of a plan admittedly, but I’m sure an opportunity will reveal itself when I arrive at Haworth labs. Sure enough, after a long strut through the doctor infested streets of Wellington Wells, I’m denied access until I can find my way into a brand new press pass… or an old one! Yes! I used to work at the O Courant! Maybe my old boss will be willing to rehire me? Then again, I did disappear without explanation. I suppose It’s time I finally explain myself. I jaunt straight over to the building only to find that it’s surrounded by bobbies and they’ve taped off the obviously desiccated area. I look up at one of the bobbies guarding the taper of the entrance.

“Constable? What’s gone wrong here?”

“Nothing that a citizen need concern themselves with, please step away.” The bobby talked down to me in a stern tone; arms crossed. Whatever happened at the O Courant probably won’t ever become public knowledge, but It can become my knowledge. 

“Look, I want you to know that I appreciate what you do.” The bobby’s eyes light up as I hand him a bottle of scotch; his ear to ear smile stretches past its limits. He quickly chugs the bottle and is drunkenly on his way. Not one to be cruel, I make sure to slip his partner a bottle. 

Once they’ve staggered off, I crouch through the doorway past the patrolling bobbies. I get a stab of nostalgia as I sneak past my old desk. I can’t stop and soak in the fond memories and instead blast through the offices and straight into my former Boss’s office. Perhaps she kept a spare press pass in her desk? A bit of detective work on my part grants me access to a secret room, and what a secret it held. Of course, it isn’t news to me that the garden district doesn’t have any food, or that the press has been lying to us, but what really shocked me is the joy! I have been noticing a lot of downers, and hearing rumors about ‘bad batches of joy’ but I would never guess it was on such a massive scale. And what about this ‘permanent solution?’ That’s not ominous at all. Someone’s already been to Haworth labs, and escaped to tell the tale… and Margeret, she was a true journalist to publish this. I wonder if she’s been… taken, to get ‘treatment.’ At any rate, I still need to find a way into Haworth to get that  _ stupid _ bottle of cod liver oil. To my great luck, Ms. Oliphant does have a spare press pass. 

I’m not surprised to find that security has tightened around Haworth labs. Where there were a few bobbies patrolling and such, now there’s a bonafide army. Not only that, but there’s a mob of angry citizens surrounding the outskirts of the lab. A hastily fitted fence adorned with caution tape, a wall of bobbies, and dozens of citizens are all that’s standing in the way of me entering Haworth. Wonderful. Considering the circumstances I don’t believe a press pass is going to get me anything but a swift pummeling. Perhaps I could bribe one of the bobbies but… I doubt they would accept a bribe in the middle of a raving crowd. No, I need to find a more  _ discreet _ way in. Unfortunately, there’s only ocean surrounding the place, if only there was some way to scale the cliffs- what am I saying?! Scale a cliff for a bottle of cod oil… or for Sally; no for Percy! Maybe someone knows something that could get me in? It’s getting late and the crowd is dissipating. 

Even if they are angry, they’d still rather not be out during curfew. Maybe the night holds some opportunity? Quickly, I dart into some nearby bushes at the end of the bridge and wait. I wait, and wait… and wait… and after three hours of watching bobbies stand around I’m ready to call this idea off. I’m reluctant to leave my post after waiting here for such a long time but I’m exhausted and hungry, so I head off to the nearest hatch only to be met with a horrible surprise. A  _ red _ boby is guarding the hatch! Quite diligently I might add because even though we are a fair distance apart, almost as soon as I arrive he notices me. Our eyes meet for only a second, but those blue eyes certainly aren't to be trifled with; not so late in the night anyway. I better make a discreet getaway. I head up the street in brisk pace to the next nearest hatch, luckily there is more than one entrance to my underground home. Unluckily, there is more than one bobby. I’m aghast to find that another red bobby blocks me from my temporary home. Dammit! I’d figured that maybe it was just the first hatch’s proximity to Hayworth but no matter how far I walk in Wellington Wells every hatch has been found! Fuck1 I’m still starving too… I think I’m going to throw myself off Wellington if I have to walk all night back to the garden district to sleep in an abandoned shithole. I shiver runs up my spine as I remember the first few days of my unexpected journey. For days I had to eat garbage in sleep in the filthy abandoned beds of wastrels. I’ll never forget the horrible “beds'' that I had first slept on when I entered the garden district. The bed was full of roaches; they'd eaten away at the inside of the mattress leaving it as nothing but spring and a thin layer hole-filled of fabric. It was freezing and there was nary a sheet in sight. All night long I could hear the squirming and crawling of insects living below me, not that they were too shy to crawl out onto me every once and awhile. Then there were the horrid screams and wails of wastrels who were fighting or just yelling into the air from madness. I'd hardly call what I experienced as  _ sleep _ .  _ I’m never going back. I can’t go back! _

I make my way back to the hatch closest to Hayworth, no surprise  _ Mr. Red _ is standing, arms crossed, at attention.  _ It’s not a fucking fort, it’s a hole in the ground.  _ I whisper between ground teeth. Whoever has decided to make my life this hard, could you have at least waited until I’d gotten  _ into  _ Hayworth labs? This time I've made myself more scarce, so when the bobby pops a joy, I make my move. It couldn’t hurt to ask what’s going on, could it? I walk out on the street like I wasn’t just hiding in some tall grass and walk up to the bobby.

“Evening Constable.” I wave as friendly as I can muster given my bubbling anger and frustration.

“Evening.” Despite the fact that I’m sure he just popped a joy, his baritone voice is as jolly as a broomstick up the arse. Not only that but there’s a sense that he is not going to tolerate  _ a n y _ funny business tonight.  _ Calm down Arthur, don’t show him you’re nervous!  _

“I was just wondering why you're guarding this little hole in the ground? If that’s alright” When the constable looks me in the eyes with those characteristic intense blue eyes; there is an implicit warning. I can’t help but gulp my quickly drying mouth.

“It doesn’t concern a citizen like yourself, now If you’d-” He thrust his arm out in a swatting motion, “kindly leave the premises.” He finished putting his hands on his hip; his belt. I’m starting to get the feeling this guy doesn't want me here! I nod, and walk off down the street and straight into a trash bin.  _ Suppose this is my life for now. * _ Sigh*.  _ Goodnight Percy. _

The next morning I clean myself up and wear a spare suit. New clothes, new me, new approach! I pop around the corner and sure enough, the same damn guard is standing there. I can easily tell it’s him because he’s the only bobby that has hazel locks, with a mild wave throughout. It pokes out from his hat in all directions minus the clean-shaven sideburns.  _ When the hell does this guy sleep? _ Damn, he probably changed shifts as soon as I’d decided to sleep in a garbage bin! Maybe I can distract him? I pull out my secret weapon,  _ Rick the stunt duck _ ! I let Rick loose in plain view of the bobby. It’s early so there’s no one else to potentially complicate things. He sees rick… and does nothing. He just watches as Rick dances in front of him and quacks… and then explodes. The constable simply goes on guarding as if he didn’t just see the most brilliant duck ever crafted on God's green Earth. Alright, new plan. I’ve got a long stick, and a bottle of scotch. I push the bottle of scotch in front of the bobby using the long stick. He seems to finally perk up as this. Bingo! He *actually* walks forward to pick up the scotch! I crawl along the side concealed by the vegetation as I make my way to the hatch. I grab the round handle- OOOUCCHHH! I swift and crushing stomp pins my hand in place. I look up instantly and am met with the livid eyes of the constable. His clear anger and ever-present smile shake me to my core.

“DO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!?” He roars, still holding the bottle of scotch I so graciously gifted him. 

“ No. ” I respond meekly. The constable lifts his boot off my burning hand and literally kicks me to the curb. Uggh! So close!

I have no choice but to pick my broken self up and leave the area. I’m quite surprised he didn’t make good on his threat. I drag myself into the familiar alleyway and think: What can I do? I doubt he’ll fall for most of my usual tricks after that...hmpf! My main goal is to get into Hayworth, and I haven't even figured out how to do that yet, and now I’m strapped with this mess! I can’t even get back to my bed or valuables, the only things I have are on my person and I’ve eaten the last of my food and drank the last of my joyless water. *sigh* I would try to hold my own against the brute but an umbrella is no match for an electric truncheon. I need something clever… I NEED to find out what that bobby’s tick is! He must go home at least one a week, right!? I need to have another stake-out to find out where Mr. Red lives. If I find where he lives then maybe I can find some.. Leverage. A cunning smile begins to form on my lips. Oh yes, this is as good as gold.

  
  


It didn’t take long, just three days from our last unpleasant encounter, the red bobby switched out with another; Saturday 8:07PM. I follow behind but not too closely, no, this bobby is clever. Most bobbies are nothing but blissful brutes who love nothing more than to get drunk, BUT THIS GUY- oh this guy, he’s got a supernatural understanding of where I am at all times! On day  _ one  _ of the stakeout he started coming at me on two separate occasions in only one night. Then, the next day he paced around wildly as if knowing I was somewhere near. Cheeky cunt. After a while the bobby promptly stopped at a modest home, unlocked the door and slipped in. Yeess! Finally, something I can break into! I wait a good 20 minutes after I can’t see the bobby through the window, before silently prying it open. I tiptoe in and open the first few drawers, looking for anything that I could use against the bobby. Suddenly, I hear the floorboards squeak from the next room. As fast as I’ve ever moved; I hide in a nearby wardrobe. There’s just enough room for me to squeeze in and I’ve just shut the door when the bobby pokes around the corner. He whips in, clearly suspicious. He walks right in front of me, slamming the window shut.  _ Damn, I left it open; now he  _ **_knows_ ** _ I’m in here!  _ The red-clad constable looks around the room, still unmoving.  _ It's almost fascinating.  _ It’s akin to watching a big cat stalk its prey. Unfortunately, I’m the prey. The bobby moves throughout the room silently despite his size, and if I wasn’t watching him glide through the home with my own eyes I wouldn’t believe it.

“Come on out!” The bobby shouts into the silent house. “If you come out now-” The bobby pulls out his truncheon and it zaps to life, lighting the dim home in a harsh blue glow. “And things  _ don’t _ have to get violent.” Without warning, the constable flips a sofa, then he yanks open a kitchen cabinet.  _ Shit! Well, he didn’t murder me last time… Change of plans.  _ I clear my throat meekly and the constable instantly spins my way. Within seconds the bobby yanks open the cupboard and looks down at me, seemingly shocked. “You again?! Didn’t you get the message earlier?” His voice is bitter and tired. He lifts his truncheon while his foot taps impatiently but  _ slowly _ on the aging floorboards.

“Y-yes but-” I start but the bobby yanks me by the tie and pins me against the cupboard door awkwardly; holding his truncheon dangerously close.

“Do. Not. Lie. To me. You understand?” The constable spits in a near whisper, his eyes narrowed. I nod and take a deep breath.

“I- I need to get into Haworth labs, and into that hatch you’ve been guarding. Please! I’m not trying to cause trouble I swear! What more could I do???” His grip tightens.

“Not going to cause trouble? HA! What do you think will happen to us, to  _ ME  _ if a guy like you goes running around Haworth causin’ ‘no trouble?’”

“I know, I know! But surely there is something that I can get you that means much more to you than whatever punishment the council could push out?”

“Hmph. I wouldn’t be so sure.” Finally, the constable drops me, but I’ve forgotten how to stand after being thoroughly thrashed; mind and body. I shakily pick myself up; fixing my spectacles. I’m inches away from the bad-tempered bobby and have to crane my neck the full 90 degrees. There’s a moment of pause and the officer looks away, gazing out of the window.  _ Please say ‘yes.’  _ “How badly do you want to get into Hayworth?”

“I'd do anything!” This time with conviction!

“Anything?” The constable’s lips quirk into a wicked smile underneath that mask. His suddenly much calmer demeanor gives me the chills.

“Just… tell me-”

“I won’t tell you unless you are prepared to do anything. If you do this I’ll walk you through Haworth myself.” He (thankfully) Puts his truncheon away, but his hands are still on his belt.

“THEN I’ll do it! It doesn’t matter! I need to get into Hayworth no matter what!” The red constable huffs and rolls his eyes before he asserts only two words.

“Fine. Strip.” 

“What?” I’m speechless. Surely he misspoke? The red-clad constable points to the backroom.

“Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes.” Does he mean..

“Umm, really?” The constable huffs.

“Don’t play coy with me, you said you'd do anything. Now do something.” The bobby points to the backroom with greater vigor. "If it makes you more comfortable, you can stay dressed for the time being." 

I hurriedly scurry to the bedroom. Holy shit, what have I done?! I need to get out of here! A letter of transit is not worth  _ this.  _ I try the window but it's jammed and my jimmy bar broke when I opened the first window. Damn my luck! I hear footsteps approaching the room. Shit! I whip around just before the constable ducks through the doorway. He shuts and locks the door behind him before turning to me, hand still on the knob.  _ Oh, Arthur what have you done?  _ He seems to be studying me up and down; critiquing me with those predatory blue eyes. They pour into my dark browns like a waterfall spilling into the Earth. Like a waterfall, his eyes are cold and pounding. He stares me down just as when we first met; eyes that say 'don't fuck with me, do what I say.' It only lasted a moment before the unspoken threat ended. Suddenly the bobby stands up straight and nods towards the bed. I silently, if not a bit slowly comply. I sit on the edge of the bed, facing the window. The constable walks in front of me only inches away. At this height, his… eh… prominent nether region is at eye level. I quickly turn away, but I can feel my face is flushed. I want to punch myself in the moment, and probably will for the rest of my life afterward.  _ Good job Arthur, you’ve whored yourself out to a bobby so that a whore can have a useless bottle of cod liver oil so that you can walk a railway system in a district that hates you to find a brother who you abandoned in Germany. _ I don’t stay in my cynicism for long. The constable grabs my jaw, not very gently, and pulls it to look at him again. This time he crouches down to my level, which for him is on his knees. His fingers reach under my mask and he peels it off before I can properly protest. Then, without warning, he lunges forwards and captures my exposed lips in a rough kiss. My mind flashes back to Sally’s unprompted kiss. I push away, but the constable just leans into it more. I squirm but he pins me to the bed; still trapped in the unwelcome kiss. In only a few moments he pulls back. His expression isn’t one that you'd expect from someone who’d just finished a kiss, in fact, he looks quite a bit angry.

“Stop squirming, you’ll only make it harder on yourself.” Despite his threat, he’s sporting that signature bobby smile and patting my head near lovingly. I feel queasy.  _ I’m not even gay, what do you want from me? _ “Is this new for you?” He asks soon afterward. I suppose there’s no point in lying.

“Yes, I- I’ve never had sex.” His eyes widened.

“At all?” The bobby puts his hand on my shoulder, thankfully done with caressing my head.

“No. Never.” Well, as far as I can remember. For all I know I’m burying lots of things in my mind. The bobby smiles even wider now, a truly vile smile.

“Well, I suppose you’ll have to enjoy this right.”

“Daft cunt.” I cup my mouth in shock.  _ It just slipped out; I wasn't even thinking about it! Oh fuck! _ To my great shock, his smile never faults. No, he laughs but not without condescension.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! We’ll see who’s daft when I’m done with you. Lay on the bed.” 

A bit scared that he could snap back into his short-tempered self at the tiniest infraction, I quickly pull myself into the long twin bed. I lay my head down on the only pillow, ignoring the comforter that’s hanging off the bed. The constable leans over me giving me that cheeky smile once again, before lowering himself onto me. He spreads my knees effortlessly with his hips as he slides down to me. I… I feel him in between my legs. Up until now, I wasn’t sure If the constable chose this  _ activity _ to emasculate me, embarrass me, or punish me for bothering him so much or if he was truly interested in  _ this _ . From the way he’s looking at me and the throbbing sensation I would say it’s the latter. Once again he kisses me. This time I do nothing to stop his terse kisses from becoming slow and passionate. The bobby slips his tongue in and within a few flicks he… moans. A deep rich moan, somewhere between a whine and an outright groan, and… it does something to me. For the first time, my heart flutters and I’m flushed again. The bobby chuckles in just above a whisper.

“You like that?” He whispers into my ear, before kissing my neck once, two times, three. “What’s your name?” 

“Arthur.” I reply, somehow out of breath.  _ What the hell Arthur; why did you tell him that? And why are you so breathless? Is it sexy to have a bobby fuck you for cod oil? _ I shutter. I need to keep my head on straight. I may have not had an orgasm for the last 14 years, but this is no time to get loose!

With that, the bobby gets back to smooching my neck. My skin crawls, how did I almost get sucked into it by that slobbering giant? As if to directly undermine my thoughts the bobby pushes forward a few times. He needs only to grind against me a few times before my hips buck forward on their own accord. _Fuck._ He moans again, this time longer. _Fucking stop it!_ But he keeps moving his hips. Deeply and slowly, he grinds against me and I can feel my pants tightening by the moment. I want to look away and close my eyes but the feeling he’s causing pilfers my thoughts of anything else. With each push our cocks slide perfectly past each other, it throbs as it passes up and down even so teasingly slow. With each push, the constable lets out an enchanting breathy gasp. I chance looking down and find I’m not at all disturbed to see the towering tent that’s formed in those uniform pants. _Holy hell it did not take long for me to embrace my new position as a fucking whore._ Just as my cock lets out a hot spurt of precum the bobby lifts away from me. He grabs his belt and unclasps it quickly, He doesn’t take his pants off instead unzipping his trousers; only pulling them down enough for his wet cock to be visible through his boxers. He nods at me, pulling at my trouser leg. I fumble with the buttons on my pants until my clothed cock pops loose as well. However, the constable takes it upon himself to strip me of my pants, tossing them somewhere into the dark bedroom. He pulls me near until the tip of his prick collides with my aching balls. Slowly he leans forward until his cock is facing downward, the shaft nestled neatly nestled between each testicle. The bobby starts to hump slowly, but it doesn’t take long before he’s holding my hips and slamming against my balls. It hurts, but it also feels great, like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. I have to grip the bed and clench my teeth to stop myself from crying out with every hip thrust. The bobbies hips move rhythmically back and forward in a full motion. Suddenly he picks up the speed, thankfully without increasing the force of his thrust. His hands grip me just a little harder and my stomach tightens. _Oh fuck._ The constable moves in closer, one hand near my face, and the other has a death grip on my hip now. He moves his hips quickly in short spaceless humps. I can’t help it anymore and begin panting; a hiss escapes my mouth when it first opens. My face burns like I’ve been standing in the sun for hours and a similar heat spreads across my entire body. I can’t stop myself from arching up into the euphoric feeling. I grab onto the constable's jacket collar as I fully arch up, my body shaking violently I cry out. _Oh....Fuck._ I can feel my prick pulsing as the cum spills from my member. My chin rests on the constable's shoulder as I ride out my orgasm, the world has stopped and my vision is filled with butterflies. I throw my head back as I get another few spurts, suddenly the world is brighter, more beautiful, the constable's muscular shoulder is like that of a close friend’s, the bed is the most comfortable I’ve ever felt, and my suit is suffocating. _Holy shit, It’s like I’ve just popped an extra-strong dose of joy. I can distinctly remember the first time I took joy, the effect was immediate and potent. All my fears, inhibitions, and concerns melted away. I feel as I feel now._ Slowly I melt back into the real world away from my memories. I plop back down on the pillow. The constable has that smile once again, his eyes say ‘I told you so.’

“You certainly look pleased.” he remarks, smugly.” I can't help but smile “I’ll give you a moment to rest before we get to the real thing.” Wait what? The constable scoffs. “Arthur, I know you’ve never had sex, but it typically requires some  _ type _ of penetration.” And just like that the joy I'd just experienced dissipated like burning paint thinner and I scowl took over my face. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. It ain't my fault you  _ came _ during the foreplay.” His shit-eating grin makes my temper flare to life.  _ Fucking bastard knew what he was doing! He wasn’t going to stop until I came! _

“Daft Cunt!” I spit, this time intentionally. The constable has the nerve to stick his tongue out and blow a raspberry!  _ Now you’re just being childish! _

“Turn around, come here.” The bobby beacons me to sit between his legs and I comply.

Immediately he twists my face towards him and plants another round of gentle kisses on my lips. Having lost my shame moments ago I tersely kiss back. I can feel the bobby smiling through the pale mask when I show some ‘interest.’  _ It may feel good but I’m not into it, I’m just making the best out of a bad situation. It’s not like I have much of a choice.  _ I risk opening my eyes ever so slightly in between kisses and I’m met with the smoky, sultry look of the constable. His pale mask glowing in the moonlight, and his vibrant blue eyes half-lidded and obscured by darkness still stand out. The next kiss is as passionate and beautiful as any film scene.  _ It makes it hard to believe we’re performing a business transaction.  _ After a few more kisses the constable places his strong gloved hands on my shoulders. He gives my back a few strokes before moving lower, stroking my hips like a loved pet. Then he digs his thumbs into the only garment I still have below the belt. The constable is far less loving to my briefs; just tossing the solid garment aside. Then I feel a hot wet object press against my bare backside. I can’t help but jump a bit at the intruding object.

There's no warning before Mr. Red pushes forward and the tip of his member is rushed inside. I can't stop myself from crying out, but it isn't in pleasure. I can feel my stomach tighten up and my spine hurts with only the tip in. I start to sweat more in a few moments than I have all night.

"Relax! It'll hurt more if ya don't." His gleeful smile never once dropping. 

Instead of giving me some time to relax again, I scream again as he pushes deep.

"Quiet!" The constable rasped as he squeezed my arm. "Things could get messy for both of us if someone hears you…" He doesn't even finish his warning before he's pumping in and out of me, causing me to gasp with every push. "Ugggh,  _ oh _ , you're so  **vocal** _ Arthur _ ~" The constable pants out between increasing frequent humps; purring my name for the first time since I shared it.

I can do nothing but grunt and allow my body to go limp to ease the pain. The bobby's got both hands around my waist, pushing and pulling me; Fucking me as if I were nothing more than a ragdoll.  _ Well, this took a right turn, didn’t it? _ I groan as the constable pushes me further into the bed. My lower half nearly flies above me as the bobby has his way with it. My face and neck are horribly bent as my face is pushed into the mattress.

“St-Stop!” A muffled plea just manages to get through the mattress. The constable continues his pace before patting me on the back.

“I’m  **close** . Just hold on for a few more eh?” He commented gruffly through breathy grunts.

Suddenly the bobby kick’s it up a notch. It’s unbearable for a moment I strongly consider fighting back but then he grabs me and lifts me onto his lap. My legs are split wide and I suddenly feel very  _ exposed _ . The pain I previously felt has subsided some but I'm still uncomfortable. I suppose his member has more room to squeeze in this way...  _ God Artur, what have you done? _ It goes on this way for a while. The discomfort easing after every few minutes, but never completely lifting. The constable stops for only a moment to move in closer. His arms completely envelop me and each hump only drags his member out, as there’s literally no room between us. The bobby’s head is right above mine; his chin resting on my head. It isn’t long until I hear the constable make an indescribable sound and his hips crash into mine sporadically.  _ Sickeningly _ , I can feel his “happy ending” filling my insides, some already spilling out.  _ Oh yuck. That’s not pleasant. _ The only sound now is our labored breathing…

“Can You… uh stop now?” I ask after a few minutes of neither of us moving. I don’t move because it’s a bit uncomfortable to wiggle with a cock up your arse. The bobby wordlessly pushes me forward and off his much smaller member. Our bodies pull away from each other like two halves of a PBJ sandwich;  _ stickily _ .

“Clean up, there’s a bathroom in the hall, on the left side. I shakily get up, aching muscles already becoming sore.  _ Tomorrow is going to be a bitch, isn’t it? _


End file.
